Syrup delivery systems are employed to deliver syrup which flavors milkshakes and other frozen desserts. The syrup is delivered from the syrup delivery system to a mixing chamber for mixing with softened ice cream. The syrup and the ice cream mixture is then dispensed from the mixing chamber and served.
In the prior art, a user presses a button to select a desired flavor on a control panel. A draw handle is opened to initiate the flow of the ice cream into the mixing chamber. A syrup valve controls the flow of syrup into the mixing chamber. A solenoid opens to send air pressure from an air compressor to the syrup valve. The air moves a plunger in the syrup valve away from the syrup valve tip, allowing syrup from a syrup container to dispense through the syrup valve. The syrup then mixes with the ice cream in the mixing chamber to produce the milkshake or the frozen dessert.
The frozen dessert is dispensed into a cup. When a pyroelectric sensor detects a temperature change at the top of the cup, the syrup flow is stopped. The ice cream continues to flow into the mixing chamber for a preset amount of time to flush out any remaining syrup in the mixing chamber. If any syrup remains in the mixing chamber, it can disflavor the next milkshake or frozen dessert.
A drawback to the prior art syrup delivery system is the flavored syrup in the supply line from the syrup container can ooze out of the valve assembly and into the mixing chamber after the system is turned off. When a different flavor is selected, the extra syrup which can mix with the new flavor, altering the flavor of the frozen dessert. Additionally, the syrup valve is not flexible and does not allow the flow of syrups including particulates through the syrup valve.